My New Beginning
by Swagcat
Summary: In this story I am changed in a vampire attack where I am somehow left alive. I find the Cullens, but what happens then? read to find out my POV. Stephenie Meyer owns all characters but my friends and family third fanfic R&R please.
1. preface

**A/n so here it is my new story. I really hope you like it I know I will go through with this one (for those of you who don't know I had 2 other stories that I have quit on but might bring back if by popular demand) because I get to be a vampire! I have been going over this story in my head and I like how it's turning out so far. I don't even think I'll write it down on paper! So here it is, hope you like it!**

**Hailey Jo**

**Preface: Attack**

The memory was all fuzzy to me. I remember my mom, my dad, my brother Kyle and I had all been sitting on the couch watching heroes when I was knocked to the floor and a fiery pain stung my neck. Then the screaming started and everything went black…..

**Don't worry guys I'm posting the next chapter right away. I can't leave you hangin on a preface now can I?**


	2. new life

**A/m ok first chapter I hope you like it I won't update again until I have reviews!!**

**New life**

When I woke up I was sore all over. My lungs felt constricted. Then I realized that I was holding my breath. I let it out in one big whoosh and winced. Even my lungs were sore.

I somehow crawled over to the couch and leaned my back against it. I was surprised when it gave way to my weight.

I sat there for what could have been hours or minutes. It all seemed blurred to me. By then the pain was mostly gone and I could move around a bit.

I looked around for the first time and gasped, wincing slightly.

The place was trashed. The furniture was all upturned and broken, and there was blood everywhere. There was an itching in the back of my throat at the sight of the sticky crimson liquid. _Blood._

I rushed over to the nearest puddle of it and slurped it up happily. _What am I doing?_ I thought briefly, but the taste was so luscious, I had to have more.

I rushed over to the next puddle, anxious for more. I slurped it up and followed a narrow stream of it, lapping it up as I went.

Then there was a hand in my face. I brushed it away and my hand tingled slightly. I looked up to see who dared to disturb my feasting and found myself face to face with the dull, staring eyes of my mother.

In that moment I could tell she was dead. I stopped drinking immediately. It was my mother's blood. I could tell by sniffing her now cold body. I wanted to stab myself. I had figured out what I was. A vampire.

I suddenly rushed to the end of our hallway, anxious to see my reflection. The mirror was shattered on the floor, impossible to see in. I searched the ground for the largest piece of glass and looked at myself.

My eyes were a deep red, with black radiating out of the pupil. My nose was straight and my chin angular and I looked overall beautiful. I knew that I was right. I was a vampire.

I had read all about them in a series by Stephenie Meyer, but I had always thought it was fiction. Now I knew it was true.

Honestly, I was thrilled. Ever since I had finished the first book, Twilight, I had wanted to be a vampire. As I progressed to New Moon and Eclipse, that longing only grew stronger as I better understood what I would be able to do.

That's when it hit me. _If vampires actually ARE real…_ "The Cullens!!" I called out loud to no one. The Cullens must be real too! I was so excited I forgot about my current situation. That is, until I tripped over my mothers corpse.

I looked around. _Where are dad and Kyle?_ I thought. I wandered downstairs and there, in the computer chair, was Kyle, two little holes sitting side by side in his neck. I could tell he was dead so I didn't bother getting nearer. I didn't want to drink his blood too.

I went back upstairs to find my father. He was lying in bed, his book drenched in red on his chest. I kneeled over. They couldn't be dead. They just couldn't be.

Then I heard a high pitched whimper from somewhere in my room. I walked in to find my puppy, Daisy, her leg caught under my toppled over dresser.

I already knew I had super strength so I lifted it off of her and oh-so-carefully cradled her to my chest, being careful not to crush her.

I brought my poor puppy out to the garage, the only untouched place on our property. I left her in there and set off into the woods. I knew I would have to hunt.

Using information I had acquired in Twilight, I let my senses take over once in the woods behind my home. I soon found a wolf that had strayed from the pack. Ironic, saying as werewolves were my worst enemy, and now I was killing one of their brethren.

I quickly took its life and went on, finding two does and a rabbit to tide me over. I then started jogging towards my ruined house, twice as fast as an Olympic runner, when I smelled something totally new yet somehow familiar. I looked around, spotting a fluffy black cat.

He belonged to me. We let Carter out a lot **(Carters the cat, Dur)** so he had gotten lucky as to not be harmed at all.

I picked him up gingerly and sped him back to the garage where Daisy awaited our return.

_Hey, not so rough_, a voice said in my head. I looked around and saw no one. We were about a mile away from the house, farther than I had ever been, and there was no one in sight.

_Yea, I'm talking to you. Look down._ I looked down to see Carter staring up at me as though the source of the noise should be obvious.

"Carter?" I whispered, amazed. _The one and only_ the voice replied.

Suddenly I was very excited. This must be my power! I had read that some vampires possessed powers like Edward could read minds and Alice could see the future. I could talk to animals!!

I ran back to the garage as fast as I could. _Hey, slow it down, will ya?!_ Carter complained. I cradled him to my chest and murmured "just close your eyes, we'll be there soon."

And we were. I was back by the fire pit and the garage was only about 100 feet away. I could faintly hear Daisy's voice in my head from here, and she sounded worried sick. _Where has she gone? Can't she find Carter? Oh I wish I could help!_

I laughed out loud and the sound surprised me. It sounded exactly as I had always imagined Alice's voice to sound. Like bells. It was beautiful.

_Oh! I think that was her! She's back!_ I heard Daisy exclaim and I could picture her bouncing about like she did when I got home from school.

I entered the garage and set Carter down. He started grooming himself immediately and Daisy made her way over to him "Daisy" I warned. "Leave him alone for now." She backed off and I sat cross legged. Daisy came and sat on my alp.

I just sat and thought for a minute. _What am I to do?_ I asked myself. _I should think it would be obvious_, Carters mocking tone sounded in my now overly sensitive ears. Then it came to me, and it was very obvious.

I had to go find the Cullens.


	3. finding the cullens

**A/n ok here's the second chapter I hope you like it! Thanks to Quil Explodes for the first review! Thanks also to puakalehua96734, FullMetal Alchemistress, and spiderwoman for the next 3 reviews!**

**Hailey Jojo **

**Finding the Cullens**

I ran to the bank first. I took all the money out of out bank account. My parents wouldn't be needing it anymore…then I ran to the nearest car dealership.

I had just turned 17 a couple of weeks ago on December 17th. My parents hadn't had time to get me my own car yet. **(A/n so you know I'm not actually 17 I'm only 13)**

I already knew exactly what I wanted. I had figured it would be sorta hard to find it in the town of Duluth but, surprisingly, the car I wanted was at the first place I checked.

I hurriedly bought my new blood red Ferrari, holding my breath so I wouldn't slaughter the whole place. Then I sped back home to pick up Carter and Daisy. Like I would ever leave them behind. They were all I had left now.

_Whoa, nice new wheels, _was the first thing I heard as I pulled into the driveway.

"You two, get in the car, I'll be out in a second" I ordered, and my pets hopped into the car loyally, and Daisy was chanting, _I get to go for a ride! I get to go for a ride! _Over and over again.

I smiled and tried to find a road map in the wreckage of my house. The one I found was all crinkled and torn but it would have to work. I went back out to the car and turned to lecture the cat and the dog **(A/n in case you were wondering, Daisy is a yorkie-poo and she is about 2 years old and Carter is a plain black cat who is about….7 years old I believe)**.

"Now I don't want any accidents" I warned. "If you have to go then tell me and I will pull over." They both nodded. And I pulled away from the rubble that had once been my home.

I looked at the map and found that I had a photographic memory. I memorized the whole page of the map and then drove to the extent of that. Then I would flip the page and keep going on and on in that manner.

During the time I was driving without having to look down I told Daisy and Carter the story of the Cullens and Bella. They listened intently as I told them a detailed summary of Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse.

That only took me about a half an hour, including the one pit stop we made.

After that they fell asleep, and I looked out at the darkening sky. I didn't feel sleepy at all. Then I remembered that I wouldn't have to sleep. I brightened at the thought. I could just keep going, other then the pit stops, and I could get there even sooner!

I pressed on the gas pedal a little harder. I was nearing 220 mph. Carter looked up drowsily and shook his head to clear it. Then he crawled up out of the backseat and sat beside me in the passenger's seat.

_You going fast enough? _He asked. I shook my head silently and he sighed internally. _We'll get there eventually, no matter how fast you go_, he commented. "I'll never be fast enough" I muttered.

_Look_, Carter said_. I'm sure you're excited to meet these Cullens. It's like a dream come true to you. Actually, I'm a bit excited too, they seem really nice. But please think of the mortal ones here and stop risking our lives just to see your dream family sooner!_

I smiled. "Apparently I didn't mention a vampire's natural talent for driving" I said, giggling a bit.

"There has never once in history been a vampire in a car accident unless a human was driving. Actually, probably not even then, because the vampire would have taken over the wheel or something."

_But you're inexperienced!_ Carter said. "But I'm a vampire" I growled back, flashing my teeth. He gulped and shut up. I smiled and lifted him onto my lap, stroking him gently while I drove one handed.

"I don't suppose you could stop drooling on me, could you?" I asked him, grinning. _I can't help it! _He protested. _You think I_ want _to drool? It's embarrassing. _

Then Daisy crawled up to join us on the front seat.

_Could you roll down the window?_ Daisy asked me. She loved to stick her head out the window. I glanced at her and said I don't think you would want to stick your head out the window right now" I warned.

I could tell she was frowning on the inside. _Why not? _She complained. "Because I'm going 225 mph right now and your head would probably be ripped clean off, that's why"

After that there were no more arguments and barely any talking. The pets were reduced to playing road games, which didn't work out too well because of my speed.

2 days had passed and because of my lack of sleep we were already on the far eastern side of Montana. I stopped for my pets to relieve themselves and we were on the road again.

"We should be there by tomorrow!" I said excitedly. But my pets were asleep so they didn't hear me. I just tried to contain my excitement. I inhaled deeply in an effort to calm myself, and caught scent of Carter.

He smelled strangely good and I decided to go hunting. I pulled over to the side of the road and took off into the woods. Carter would know where I was. He was a smart cat.

Two deer and a grizzly bear later, I went back to the car. Carter and Daisy had their paws pressed against the windows and were staring out into the woods trying to find me.

I hopped back into the car so fast that they didn't see or hear me. They were still scanning the forest outside so I said "Whatcha lookin for?" they whipped around and I smiled at the surprised expressions in their minds.

"Vampire, remember?" I commented, and kept on driving. At about 10:30 p.m. I saw a little sign that read 'you are now entering Washington. I glanced at the map and found the town of Forks. I drove a bit faster and Daisy noticed this time.

_Are we there yet? _She questioned tiredly. "Almost" I replied. She nodded and went back to bed.

About an hour and a half later I noticed another little sign coated with green that said 'Welcome to Forks!'

I sped up until I was going 250 mph. I couldn't wait to get there. I rolled down the window to see if I could find any vampire scent to follow and Daisy looked up hopefully, but I just shook my head at her and she laid back down.

Carter looked up and said _why the sudden rush? Are we in Washington? _"We're in Forks! We got to Washington about an hour and a half ago!" I exclaimed. Carter looked at me for a second and then crawled over onto my lap and waited as I sped by.

That's when I caught it. Scent like freesia, but somehow not edible. I knew it would be Bella's scent. It didn't smell edible because she must have been changed already.

I followed the scent and was soon going up a winding driveway, and I was soon parked in front of a large white mansion…

**Ha ha! Cliffie! Betcha can't wait for the next chapter, huh? Well just review and I'll try and post it tomorrow!**

**Hailey Jojo**


	4. meetings

**A/n well I'm glad you like it people!! I enjoy writing this a lot and it makes me feel special when people like it too. O) I got a review from Quil Explodes saying that they thought it was unrealistic, that I wouldn't be able to go anywhere without killing everyone and saying as I'm to lazy to send you a message Quil, I'm answering that here even though it wasn't really a question. I have read stories where some newborns are immune to human blood and there is one story, Fireworks by caseworker-14 (great story! I strongly recommend it even though it's really long!) Where Bella goes to see Charlie when she's a newborn and she doesn't kill him! So yeah. Here's the chapter!**

**Meetings**

I turned to Carter and Daisy. "Ok, you guys can either stay in here or wander around outside for a while but I don't want you to come in right away, ok?" I asked them.

Carter made a disappointed face. _I wanted to meet them too though! _He complained.

I sighed. "You will meet them, just not this very moment" I explained.

_We'll wander around until you call us then _Daisy said loyally. I smiled and walked towards the house.

I had already planned my grand entrance on the car ride to Forks and I was positive Alice would know what was going on when the stranger walked into their house.

I entered and started calling out.

"Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward!" I called out.

In a flash Alice was at my side, and she hugged me. I laughed and greeted her back. "Hello Alice, it's nice to meet you. I presume you already know who I am?"

She grinned at me in response and I looked up to see the rest of the Cullens gathered around and looking at me quizzically.

"Hello guys, my name is Hailey Rooney. I'll bet you're wondering how I know who you are, huh?" They all kept staring at me for a second and Edward spoke up.

"I know." He said a bit smugly.

I smiled at him. "I'll bet you do." He looked a bit surprised and I filled him in.

"I already knew you would be able to read my mind" he looked shocked and I laughed at him. Emmett joined his laughter and said "well, that's a new one! No one has ever known that about Edward unless they were part of the family!"

I smiled. Again. I had been smiling a lot more often in the two minutes since I got here.

"Edward, if you know how I know you all, how come you didn't know how I know your power?" I asked.

Emmett stared at me for a sec before he said "Wuuh?" I could tell I had confused him by saying the word 'know' a lot in that sentence.

"Never mind Emmett I was asking Edward not you." He sulked for a second and I turned back to Edward.

"I guess you just weren't thinking about it." He said, looking at me.

"But I was thinking about how I know you all and all I know is from the same source so it was sort of obvious that I would know your power and so….oh great, thanks a lot Edward! You made me confuzzle myself!"

He laughed at me and said "confuzzle?"

"It's my word for confused" I grumbled.

Carlisle interrupted our arguing then and said "Why don't you enlighten us all and tell _us _how you know us?" he asked, gesturing towards Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and himself. "It's not very fair when only three people know what's going on."

I smiled. "May I come in then?" I asked, already knowing what the answer.

Carlisle looked shocked that I beat him to inviting myself in but quickly recovered.

"Of course!" he said, and I lead the way to the living room. All the way I could feel curious eyes on my back.

I sat myself on an armchair and the rest arranged themselves on random other pieces of furniture.

I was about to talk when Emmett asked, "Are you a psychic like Alice or something? Cause she came here and she knew all of our names like you do and she asked what room she would get."

I smiled and said, "Let me explain and you will see soon enough, jeez Emmett."

He looked sheepish for a moment and I started my explanation.

"Do you guys know Stephenie Meyer?" I asked.

Carlisle was the first one to talk.

"Yes, she's an old friend."

"And you are aware that she wrote a book on your existence I'm sure" I went on.

Carlisle just nodded and I continued.

"Well I was a big fan of those books and I read them all about 10 times each." They all seemed surprised at this. Apparently they had no idea their life was so interesting. Edward smiled and said "No, we weren't aware of that."

Rosalie looked at him funny and said "But we knew that Stephanie wrote a book on us, what are you talking about?"

I shook my head and said "Well you guys seemed surprised and so I thought 'they obviously have no idea how interesting their life is' and so he said no, you weren't aware of that." She nodded, understanding.

"So anyways, my family and I were attacked by a vampire." Esme gasped.

"My parents and my brother were killed, and I was somehow left alive and I turned into a vampire"

Carlisle and Esme looked sympathetic, Rosalie mostly uncaring but a bit interested, Emmett and Jasper were shocked, and Alice and Edward already knew my whole story.

"I knew then that the Twilight series were true so I grabbed my dog and my cat, who are wandering around outside for now, and drove up here to find you guys. I figured you could help me."

Edward smiled at me knowingly. He must know that I actually wanted to become part of the family, but didn't say anything about it.

_Is Carlisle… will he let me into the family? _I thought at him. He nodded and I grinned. I glanced at Alice and she was already in on it too, as she was grinning just like us.

"Well Hailey, you are welcome to become a Cullen so long as you hunt animals."

I grinned harder than ever and said "Don't worry, I haven't had a drop of human blood yet….well…actually, when I first woke up, I accidentally drank some of my mother's blood, but you must understand! I wasn't even a minute old yet and there was blood everywhere!" I cried out, dry sobs rising in my chest.

I felt a wave of calm wash over me and I looked at Jasper thankfully.

"So are you in?" Emmett asked hopefully.

I laughed and said "CHyes!! Of course!"

Alice squealed and said "Yay!! Another person to give makeovers to!" I groaned and everyone laughed at me.

Suddenly I thought of something.

"Hey Edward?" I asked. He looked at me and I thought _where's Bella? I want to meet her. I can hold my breath and you can restrain me if needed but I reeeeally want to meet her…is that ok with you?_

He looked unsure for a moment, and I knew he was thinking about the danger I would put her in.

_I'll hold my breath the whole time and you can throw me out or restrain me or whatever and I could hunt right before pleeease??? _

He smiled and said, "Alright. But we have to go hunting first." I squealed and ran over to hug him. He stiffened and I let go.

"Sorry" I mumbled. He only laughed and tugged me out the door, and shouted at the others over his shoulder, "We're going to see Bella!" and we were gone.

**Ha ha what happens when I meet Bella? Review to find out!**


	5. Bella

**A/n ok here it is sorry it took so long! Excuses on my other stories!**

**Bella**

I wanted to ride in the Volvo to Bella's house but Edward said that Charlie would be home.

So we ran and it took us about 3 minutes to arrive. We easily scaled the wall and approached Bella's bedroom window.

Edward signaled me to stay put and crawled through the window. We waited about 2 minutes until we heard her footsteps on the stairs.

I could smell her too, and I almost went berserk. Edward looked at me and I thought _I'm alright. _He raised his eyebrow at me.

Then the doorknob turned and Bella Swan walked in. The smell increased and I had to restrain myself from attacking her then and there. I would easily e able to pass Edward, being a super strong newborn and all, but I just held my breath.

"Edward?" she called out. I saw him walk over to her in the shadows. "I have someone here to meet you." He whispered in her ear.

She looked at him curiously and said "Then I'll make this human moment quick" and then she pecked him on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Edward glanced at me and nodded, and I walked in. I stood against the wall and he sat on the bed, and we listened to the sound of running water. It was strangely relaxing.

The sound of the water stopped with a squeak. "She should be out in a few minutes." He informed me. I just nodded and thought _tell me when to start holding my breath. _He nodded and we listened to the scratching noise of her toothbrush on her teeth.

Edward looked at me and I held my breath seconds before the door opened. Edward got up and walked over to her. They hugged and I emerged from the shadows.

Bella gasped. Apparently she hadn't seen me and my eyes weren't exactly topaz colored yet. Edward tightened his grip on her and whispered in her ear, but it was like he was talking normally to me.

"This is who I brought to meet you." He explained to her. "She knows who all of us are, I'll explain later if she doesn't feel like it tonight. She won't hurt you, don't worry."

Then he released her, keeping one arm hooked around her waist, and they approached me.

I smiled at Bella. "Hello" I greeted. She returned the greeting with a tentative smile and a mumbled 'Hello' of her own.

"I'm Hailey Rooney" I introduced. "Bella Swan" she replied in a stronger voice than before.

"I know" I said. She gazed at me curiously. I told her the same thing I had told the Cullens before, about Stephanie Meyer and my attack and the journey from Minnesota to Forks, and the fact that I would probably be joining the Cullens.

She started to walk towards me then, I haven't a clue why, and I backed up a bit. "It'd probably be best if you didn't come near me quite yet." I cautioned. She looked a bit offended for a second.

"I'm still a newborn" I explained quickly. "And I can't control my strength yet. I don't want to touch you at all just yet, because I would probably kill you and then Edward would kill _me._"

She smiled, understanding now, and backed off. "She what's your power?" she asked.

Edward looked surprised for a moment, probably shocked that none of them had thought to ask this question yet. "Or don't you know yet?" she went on when I didn't answer.

I shook my head and smiled. "No, I know what it is. I can talk to the animals. Hey Edward, did you're folks let my pets in, D'you know?"

"They probably didn't" he said. "I'll call them and tell them to." I shook my head. "Hang on a sec. I want to see if I can reach them over this distance. Probably not but still I want to try. If I can then I can tell them to get in to the house, or at least scratch on the door until someone lets them in!"

"You'd best tell them to just make some noise at the door because Esme would probably kill them if they scratched up her door." I nodded and closed my eyes.

_Carter? _I called out in my mind _Daisy? _I heard nothing at first. Then I heard a faint echo. _Hailey? _It said. _Is that you? It's carter! _

I smiled, my eyes still shut, and called out again. _Yeah, it's me. Try and find the Cullen house and make some noise. They should let you in._

Then Carter spoke again. _We already are in. the Female with the short Carmel colored hair, Esme I think, found us and let us in. _

I was surprised now. _Ok, _I called. _I should be back in a bit then. Just continue with whatever you were doing. _

He purred in response, and I opened my eyes. Bella looked at me expectantly, and Edward looked as surprised as I was.

"Esme already let them in" I explained to Bella. "I can't believe your power worked over such a distance," Edward mused. "I know mine doesn't." I smiled "I'm special that way" I said.

I inhaled then. Big mistake. I caught Bella's scent and I leapt out the window. I didn't want to undergo the humiliation of being held back. I saw Edward standing at the window, looking worried.

_You can stay here with Bella _I thought at him. _I'll find my way back home._ He nodded and I ran off back in the direction of the Cullens house, my home.

I got there in a few minutes time. I walked in and everyone stared at me a second. Finally Jasper said "Well you're still in one piece so I'm guessing Bella is still alive."

I smiled and said "Yea, I accidentally took a really deep breath and had to jump out the window." Emmett chuckled and I shot him a death glare. He whimpered a bit and Rosalie gave me a death glare of her own but she quickly backed down too. I never lost a glaring match. I had mastered my glare when I was about 10, and my change had probably helped some.

I looked around. "Where are Carter and Daisy?" I asked. "You might want to check Alice's room" Carlisle said. I gasped and shot up to Alice's room. It was as I feared. Daisy and Carter were all shampooed with clips and ribbons all in their fur.

"ALICE!!!!" I screeched. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!?" she smiled at me innocently and said "I made them pretty." "They hate you now. It'll be hard for you to regain their trust."

"How do you know they hate me?" she pouted. I tapped my head and said "My power." I hadn't actually told them about that yet. "You can talk to animals?" she asked. I nodded. Alice clapped her hands and ran downstairs to tell the others.

_Well if you're done chatting could you please help a cat out a bit? _Carter asked disdainfully. I looked and saw him trying to claw a hot pink ribbon off of the top of his head. Daisy seemed to be enjoying herself though, her fur all trimmed and curled up, and bows everywhere.

I went over and quickly removed all the bows from Carter's long silky black, now lilac scented fur. I picked him up carefully and ran downstairs, cuddling him to my chest.

I walked in on an excited conversation in the living room. I saw that Edward had come home, and he was telling everyone how well I had done around Bella. If you had shone a flashlight on me I would be literally glowing with pride.

_Not…so….hard!! _a voice squeaked in my head, and I loosened my arms a bit. Apparently in my pride I had squeezed a bit harder than I thought.

Then a thought popped into my head. I walked into the room and everyone jumped a bit. They had been so tuned into the conversation they hadn't even heard me coming, not even Edward.

"Hey Carlisle?" I asked, still lost in my thoughts. He looked at me, and I probably didn't look like I would say more anytime soon so he pushed me on a bit.

"Yes Hailey?" I shook my head, bringing myself back down to Earth and I went on.

"Is it possible to change an animal into a vampire?" I asked. He looked shocked for a second and then a look of understanding came over his face. He must have realized my problem.

"Well I should think so." He said calmly, and I looked up hopefully.

"Do you think you could change Carter and Daisy?" I asked.

"I suppose I could…" he mused. "But it might not work….and if it doesn't then they would probably be killed." I inhaled sharply and let it out. Was that a risk I was willing to take?

Just then Daisy ran down the stairs. _I heard it all through your head _she explained. _I'm willing to be a tester. He can try to change me and if it doesn't work then you know not to change Carter._

Tears that would never spill formed over my eyes. "Daisy..." I murmured, and ran to her. I hugged her softly and said, "If that's what you want."

The Cullens all looked at me funny, but I didn't think I could say it out loud. I explained it to Edward through my head and kept my arms tight around my puppy, only 2 years old. I heard quiet whispers behind me and I knew that Edward was relaying the message to the rest.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and looked up to see, to my surprise, Rosalie, understanding in her eyes.

"I had a pet dog when I was human." She explained. "It saved my life once…and died in the process." She also had tears in her eyes.

I didn't want to push her farther and cause her more grief so I just nodded and stood up, still holding Daisy. "So when will we do it?" I asked Carlisle. He looked uncertain.

"Umm….why don't you ask Daisy?" he asked. I glanced at Daisy. _It doesn't matter to me. It's all up to you. _She replied. I nodded and turned back.

"We'll do it tonight." I said with conviction. **(A/n ha ha conviction was one of my vocab words and I couldn't think of a better word there so I used that!)**

Esme talked for the first time. "Are you sure you want to let go that quickly dear?" she asked, a worried tone in her voice. "The sooner we get it over with the better. I want to get this off my shoulders. And Daisy said it's al up to me."

I felt as bit happier as I said this and I looked at Jasper. He looked to be concentrating on me and I nodded appreciatively. He gave me a small smile and I started towards the front door.

"I'm going to spend the day with Daisy today, just in case." I said, and ran out into the woods, puppy in my arms.

**Well? Do you think Daisy's transformation will work or not?**


	6. three long days

**A/n THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE!!!! Ok now that I hopefully have your attention, please listen. Reread the end of the last chapter. I added more to the end of it and if you don't read it you will be VERY confused. It's about what's going to happen in this chapter. So go back and read it and then move on to this!! Thank you!**

**Hailey Jojo**

**Three long days**

I spent most of the day walking through the woods with Daisy. We discussed a lot of things from my human life, such as Daisy's fear of water and how she always had so much energy. I was surprised she didn't start running ahead like she always did while walking through the woods without a leash, but she must have known how important this was to me.

We talked about what her diet would be if the transformation worked, and if she would have a power. Super speed and strength were sort of out of the question, saying as vampires already had those.

_I bet I'll have heat vision! _Daisy exclaimed. I laughed. "And why do you think that?" I asked her.

_Cuz I'm always warm and I got really good vision. _She explained.

I nodded and we kept on walking. It went on like that until about 7:00 p.m. We started to walk home then, but Daisy complained of having sore feet, so I picked her up and we ran the rest of the way home.

I walked through the door, and everyone looked up at me expectantly. "We thought you might not come back" Edward explained.

"Well if you were in my shoes you would have wanted as much time as possible with her wouldn't you? That's why you haven't changed Bella yet!" I shot back. He looked taken aback and Emmett burst out laughing. I glared at him but eh didn't notice. "Edward probably wouldn't fit in your shoes!" he choked out between laughing fits.

I just kept on glaring until he finally looked up at me, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. He kept eye contact for a minute before shuddering and turning away. As I may have said before, I have a _very _intimidating glare.

I sighed and turned back to Edward. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe she might not make it…" I stopped, unable to go on. He nodded and glanced at Jasper, and I immediately felt better.

I walked over to Carlisle then, and very quietly said "we're ready." He nodded and took Daisy from my arms.

_I'll be by your side the whole time. _I assured her mentally. She whimpered, and reached out to lick my hand. I sighed and nodded at Carlisle. He bent down towards Daisy and bit her on the flank.

I stroked her as the started whimpering, then barking then howling. I was a bit surprised at this part, as she had never howled before. It was a high pitched keening, and I had to cover my ears or I might have gone deaf.

I stayed by her side as I promised, and waited through that horrible first day, always either stroking her or holding a paw.

The Cullens entered at regular intervals, offering comfort or to bring me something back from hunting. I always shook my head at the hunting offer, but I greatly appreciated the comfort.

Around noon on the second day, Jasper walked in to check on me. I was in the same position I had been since it started, sitting on the armchair with Daisy in my lap, bent over her and muttering soft words of comfort to my poor puppy.

Jasper put a hand on my arm, and I glanced over at him. "I can feel both of your pain." He told me quietly. "I know what both of you are going through."

That gave me an idea. I looked up at him, moving my head for the first time since yesterday.

"If you can feel her pain…" I started off slowly. "Then can't you nullify it?"

He smiled down at me. "I bet I can." He said. I smiled gratefully at him as he gazed down at the small dog howling in my lap. Soon the howling died down to small barks, and then down to growls and whimpers.

I sighed. Finally my ears got a rest, and my dog got a rest from the pain.

"How bad is she hurting now?" I asked softly.

"About as much as she would be if she broke her leg, only over her whole body." He whispered.

"Show me." I ordered. "What?!" He exclaimed, looking up at me with surprise painted over his beautiful vampire features.

"Show me." I ordered again. "Let me feel her pain." He gazed at me uncertainly and I glared defiantly back. He sighed. "I suppose." He said in a defeated tone, and a wave of pain washed over me.

I gasped, and then relaxed. I had never had a broken bone before, so this was new to me. Matter of fact, I was like the opposite of Bella. I had never broken a bone, or even fractured one, I had never had to go to the hospital, and I was on a dance team and soccer team that won first place in the gold division every year. **(That's actually true too.) **So this was a very new experience for me.

I relaxed and let the pain wash over me. It wasn't so bad. Call me masochistic, but I had felt a lot of pain in my life. My heart had been broken a few times, and I had a friend that used to cut and a friend that still does, even though he promised to stop. I may be annoyingly happy on the outside but inside I was as messed up as anyone.

I stayed like that for the rest of that day and all of the next, ordering jasper not to leave so he could keep the pain on me and off of Daisy.

The next day passed very quickly, and Jasper reported near sundown that Daisy didn't need his help anymore, that the pain was dying, so I told him he could leave.

I looked down on Daisy affectionately, who was twitching with occasional pain in her sleep. I heard the door open and looked up to see the rest of the Cullens come filing in. I smiled at them uncertainly. What were they doing here?

Edward answered my unspoken question. "We're always in the room when a new vampire awakens." He explained. I nodded and turned back to Daisy.

Alice walked over to my side and Esme left the room, reentering in seconds with Carter in her arms. I hadn't let him in the room while the transformation was taking place, just because.

"She doesn't hate you." I told Alice quietly. She looked confused and I chuckled and explained.

"She actually enjoyed that little make-over you gave her. I guess if this works out she can be a little fashion Barbie, but Carter, not so much." She understood and chuckled with me.

"This is going to work." She assured me, tapping her temple. I smiled and gave her a small hug. That was great news.

I called for Esme to bring Carter over to me. I cuddled him and said _I think you're next _to him mentally.

He looked back at me, confused. I seemed to be confusing a lot of people recently.

_Alice said it would work. _I told him. His little kitty eyes widened a bit and I smiled at him.

_Don't worry, _I assured him. _I'll have Jasper stay in here with us to dull your pain._

Carter relaxed a bit and grinned in his mind.

All of a sudden Daisy started writhing in my lap. I clutched her to my chest and called "Carlisle! What's happening?"

He came and stood beside me, Jasper with him.

"This is the final stage of the transformation." Carlisle explained. "And the most painful. It's the part where her heart stops and she is truly a vampire." Then he glanced at Jasper and Daisy stopped writhing for a second before she opened her mouth wide and squealed, her back arching in pain.

I held her tight and made little 'ssh' noises in an effort to calm, her.

Daisy stopped then and was still. I couldn't even feel her little heartbeat against my chest. I started panicking when her eyes opened, a deep shade of violet. I sighed in relief. It had worked.

**Ok there you go. Was it crappy? I don't think it was all that good myself…but what do I matter? I just write the stuff. You are the ones who read it, so tell me what you think!**


	7. new friends

**A/n ok here's the next chapter. I have nothing interesting to announce except that I changed the end of the last chapter by a few words. When Daisy waked up HER EYES ARE VIOLET!! In this story when an animal is changed their eyes are violet if they are not vegetarian and Emerald when they are. They just darken when the animal is thirsty. You will find their diet in this chappy. One other thing I would like to say is that I am VERY disappointed in all of you! I haven't gotten a review since chapter 5!! And I swear if you do not review I WILL end this story! I need at least 10 more reviews for another update and I am not changing that. This is ridiculous. Thank you.**

**-Hailey Jojo**

**New friends**

Carter's change went much in the same way. One difference was that he was in less pain than Daisy ever was because Jasper was with me the whole time. I was starting to like him a lot more than I thought I would by how he acts in Twilight. He's so nice.

Another small difference was that Daisy was allowed in the room. We hadn't let Carter in before because when Daisy woke up she was liable to attack him. But I seriously doubted Carter would attack her if she was already changed.

The three days went by rather quickly this time for me, and of that I was thankful. I really needed to get in a hunting trip. I had had Carlisle bite Carter only an hour after Daisy's transformation was done and I hadn't had time to hunt in that time. Once again I rejected all of the others' offers of bringing a dead animal back from a hunting trip. As soon as Carter was done I would go hunting with the two of them and see what they could eat, and I wanted to be nice and hungry.

Nothing eventful happened until the final literally heart stopping moment when Carter's transformation was complete. His eyes took a bit longer than Daisy's and I was worried for a minute before his eyes popped open, the same deep violet, almost black color as Daisy's.

I waited an hour after Carter awakened for him to get used to his new strength, and then we were off to go hunting. I turned Esme and Alice down when they asked to come with. I wanted to be alone with my two companions of 8 and 2 years.

We ran through the woods until I scented a rabbit's burrow and birds nest both near the same spot and stopped.

_What's up? _Carter asked through his mind.

_Take a smell _I ordered them both. **(So you know I have controlled my power so the birds and the rabbits can't hear me talking through my mind.)**

They both took deep breaths and let their instincts take over. Daisy immediately started digging at the entrance to the rabbit burrow and devoured a mother and 3 baby rabbits within seconds. Carter, meanwhile, clawed his way up the tree to the nest. He snapped up the mother and two children and lurked in the shadows as the father came in to see what was going on, and quickly gobbled him up too.

They turned back to me once they were finished and I was surprised at their eye color. Their pupils were still black and there was violet radiating out of from them, but the outside rim of the iris was a rich emerald green, and it blended in with the violet.

They both seemed content and unaware of the change, but why should they? I hadn't realized my eyes were now topaz with faint streaks of red in them still until I looked in the mirror earlier. "Are you two full already?" I asked them in surprise.

They glanced at each other and nodded. I nodded thoughtfully. Perhaps since they had smaller bodies they needed less blood. I would have to mention it to Carlisle later.

I told the two to head back home while I continued hunting. But first I ripped a piece of bark off a nearby tree and used my nail to scrape a message to the Cullens on it, and then I handed it to them so the Cullens would know where I was when I didn't return.

Then I set off. I came across a female grizzly bear and her cub only minutes later and ended their lives quickly. That almost filled be up so I decided to go looking for something small, like a rabbit or something.

I was wandering along, keeping scent tabs on the air to find more food, when I caught a familiar, yet strangely unfamiliar smell. It was the smell of a vampire.

I crept along, trying to find the source of the scent. It was very hard to find a vampire at times. I kept my nose high in the air, hoping to find a better scent carried on the wind, when I stumbled over something. I looked back and saw a deathly pale hand, shimmering in a patch of sunlight.

I picked it up cautiously, and sniffed it. It was vampire all right. And it had obviously been attacked by werewolves.

I gave the hand another careful sniff, and caught a _very_ faint scent of deer. It must have been a vegetarian.

I tuned in to the mind of a bird chirping merrily in a nearby tree. They weren't exactly the brightest creatures but maybe it could help.

Nope. This bird was apparently stupider then the rest, cause its mind was that weird snowy fuzz you get on some TV channels.

I walked around randomly a bit, waiting for the scent to grow stronger, when I caught it on the breeze. A vampire. And its smell matched that of the hand perfectly.

I ran towards the source of the smell, and soon came along a mangled body lying on the forest floor. It was as male, and he had huge scratch marks along his back, which must have been made by a werewolf and were healing quickly.

I walked closer and turned him over, looking into his face. He had short spiky hair, which was a very deep shade of almost blackish brown, but when the sun hit it just right it lit up to almost Edward's shade. His features were perfect, and he was just barely conscious. I doubt he would have been conscious at all had he been human. I pulled up his eyelid and found that the irises were a dull gold.

I picked him up and his head lolled over my arm. I heard him mutter something but even with my super hearing I couldn't make out the words. "Don't worry." I whispered soothingly. "I'm here to help."

He mumbled again and it sounded like he said 'You don't know what you're dealing with." He must think that I was human. How funny. "I think I do." I said, and sped off through the trees. Though the boys eyes stayed mostly closed, his face still showed surprise as he felt the wind rushing past him.

Within minutes the large Cullen mansion came into view. "Carlisle!" I called, and he came rushing out with Edward close behind. As soon as he saw the limp form I was carrying he increased his speed to see what was going on.

"Who is this?" Edward asked suspiciously. Why was he all suspiciousy? He should know I would never betray them.

"I don't rightly know." I said. "I found him in the forest and I'm pretty sure he was attacked by werewolves. I don't know why saying as I looked at his eyes and they were the same color as ours. But I suppose those werewolves don't have the sense to ask questions first." I finished with an indignant sniff. Those werewolves. They always attack first and ask questions later. Oh how I despised them, just from the descriptions in Twilight.

Carlisle lifted the boy gently and carried him inside. I kept pace with him and followed him into his study.

"You can help him, right?" I asked. "I mean he is a vampire so he can't die unless he's burned can he?"

"Don't worry." Carlisle assured me. "He'll be fine. He just needs to lie still and get his limbs back in the right place." True enough, his legs were splayed at a strange angle, and I still held his severed hand in mine. I laid it back where it should be, by his stumpy arm, and the skin slowly started stitching itself back together. The book surely never said anything about that.

Carlisle was about to leave the room when I spoke again. "How long will it take for him to get better?" I asked him.

Carlisle turned halfway and said, "Oh, he'll definitely be better by tomorrow morning, if not sooner." He replied, and then walked out the door.

I took a seat by the boy's side. I didn't want to leave him, not yet. He deserved an explanation of why he would find himself half conscious with an unfamiliar vampire sitting right next to him.

I waited there for about an hour or two, and thinking about his identity truly wasn't entertaining enough for me. I couldn't help it. I had to sing. It was my only form of entertainment if I was to sit here and I had nothing to read. It was my only resource. I started to sing night of silence, a song I had learned in honor choir in 7th grade.

_Cold are the people,_

_Winter of life,_

_We tremble in shadows this cold endless night._

_Frozen in the snow,_

_Lie roses, sleeping,_

_Flowers that will echo the sunrise,_

_Fire of hope is our only warmth,_

_Weary its flame will be dying soon_

_Voice in the distance, _

_Call in the night,_

_On wind you enfold us you speak of the light,_

_Gentle on the ear,_

_You whisper, softly,_

_Rumors of a dawn so embracing,_

_Breathless love awaits darkened souls,_

_Soon will we know of the morning?_

_Spirit among us,_

_Sine like the star,_

_Your light that guides shepherds and kings from afar,_

_Shimmer in the sky,_

_So empty, lonely,_

_Rising in the warmth of your sons love,_

_Star unknowing of night and day,_

_Spirit we wait for your loving son._

I finished the last verse and looked back down on the boy. He now had a smile on his face, and he was humming the tune of silent night. I smiled too. Silent night and night of silence were two songs that were supposed to go together.

I looked up and down the boy's body, and saw that his legs were at the correct angle, and his hand was back on with no trace of a scar. I rested my eyes back on his face, and his own eyes fluttered open.

He stared at me for a second, and said "You are the one who was singing?"

I nodded. It had been my best talent back in Minnesota. I had gotten quite a few compliments about it and in concerts I always had at least one solo or duet.

"That was…beautiful. My mother used to sing that to me at bedtime in the winter. Could…could you sing another song?" I was a bit surprised. Why hadn't he asked something important, like who I was or my diet. Oh well. He had asked nicely, so I started up Decembers keep, another 7th grade choir song.

_Silently they fall,_

_Snowflakes one and all,_

_Drifting to the ground,_

_Winter all around,_

_Branches reaching high,_

_Touching frozen sky,_

_Earth lies cold, asleep,_

_In Decembers keep._

_Still, still, silent white,_

_On this winter night,_

_Branches reaching high,_

_Touching frozen sky,_

_Earth lies cold, asleep,_

_In Decembers keep,_

_Branches reaching high,_

_Touching frozen sky,_

_Earth lies cold, asleep,_

_In Decembers keep,_

_In Decembers keep._

I finished and looked back to see him gazing at my face, as if in a trance. I waved a hand in front of his face and he blinked at me, then he started clapping slowly.

I smiled. It had been so long since someone had really enjoyed my singing. My friends and family had all been so used to my voice they never thought anything of it, and I had never shown the Cullens my voice, but chances are they had heard me from downstairs. Not only did they have super vampire hearing but I could be sort of loud.

"So what's your name?" I asked him. He stopped clapping and stared at me for a sec, as if wondering whether I was trustworthy or not. He seemed to decide I was because he answered.

"Andrew." He said simply. He didn't ask me what mine was. This guy was strange. He was wary about telling someone his name but he didn't care at all who they were? Weirdo.

"I'm Hailey." I said. He nodded slowly, digesting that, possibly committing it to memory.

He didn't even say anything. That's when I snapped a bit. "Don't you want to know where you are even?!" I asked exasperatedly. He looked up, surprised at my small outburst.

"I don't really see why the place matters so long as I know all of you." He replied simply. Now I was confused. It must have showed on my face because he explained.

"While I was healing I was listening. You didn't make any noise so I listened to everyone downstairs. From what I've gathered there are 6 vampires downstairs and one human. She does smell good…but don't worry, I have pretty good control." He said the last part hurriedly as worry flashed across my face.

"Oh god, Bella's here?" I asked myself. I flashed a glance at Andrew, who seemed perfectly at ease. "Stay here." I ordered him, and zipped out of the room and down the stairs, holding my breath.

I burst into the living room and found Emmett and Jasper playing on the new wii, Alice and Rosalie modeling some new clothes they had bought, Carlisle explaining to Esme about Andrew, though he didn't know his name yet, and there was Bella, sitting on Edwards lap, and they were just staring at each other.

Alice ran over to me and started talking quickly. "Don't worry, Bella will be fine. He has good self control. Plus, you have a marvelous voice!" she said all in a few seconds.

"Thanks." I muttered, not really paying attention. "And that's not what I'm worried about."

I made my way over to the couch where Edward and Bella were sitting. I took a small experimental breath. I could breath, but it would still be very hard not to attack her if I came close. Better to just stick to not breathing.

I tapped Edward on the shoulder, and he looked up at me, causing Bella to look up to see who caused the disturbance.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I disturbing something?" I asked sarcastically.

Bella grinned at me. "Hey Hailey!" she greeted. I smiled in return and spoke what was on my mind.

"Hey, I didn't freak you out when I jumped out your window did I?" I asked. Bella looked surprised for a sec, obviously not expecting that question.

"Well I was a bit scared at first, but then Edward told me what happened." She said. I nodded. That's what I wanted to hear. The last thing I wanted was for someone else to think I was a freak. Edward looked at me funny for this thought, but I shook my head. Maybe I would tell him later. Maybe.

He scowled at me. Like I would tell him. But just in case, I started singing silent night in German in my head. **(Yea, I can sing silent night in German. I'm just skilled that way.)**

_Stile nacht, heilege nacht, ales shleft, ein sam vacht!_

Edward growled at me. Either he didn't like my singing, he didn't like German, or he just wanted to know what I was hiding from him.

Bella looked at us curiously. "He wants to know my deep dark secret and I'm singing silent night in German in my head to keep him out." I explained to her. She stifled a giggle and I flashed a grin at her.

"Plus, I do like your singing. You have a beautiful voice." Edward told me. I flashed him a different grin that I used to use in middle school, one that looks more like I'm bearing my teeth at him. He did the same thing back. Then Bella tried and she looked like a wombat with the flu. I laughed out loud, and everyone in the room turned to look, and they did the same. Bella sat on Edward's lap, pouting. He kissed her on the head and then he started laughing too.

Then I remembered the other reason I had come down here. I shot a glance at Jasper, and he ceased my giggles for me. I sighed and then turned back to Edward. "He's awake." I told him.

Edward stiffened and I said through my mind, _don't worry he's a vegetarian, and Alice says he's got good control._

Edward nodded and followed me out of the room, beckoning to Carlisle. He got up too and came after us.

I led them up to Carlisle's study where Andrew was still waiting. He looked up from the book he was looking at, and shoved it back on the shelf, grinning at me. I smiled back and beckoned to Carlisle and Edward to come in. they walked through the door and Andrew stared at them for a second before holding out his hand. Edward extended his also and they shook.

"I'm Edward Cullen." Edward introduced. "Andrew Baker." Andrew replied.

Then Carlisle stepped up and introduced himself also. "Thank you for letting me into my home and helping me heal." Andrew said humbly. "I know you don't really know me yet but…I was wondering…if maybe I could hang here for a while? Just until those wolves get off my back. Then I'll split if you want."

Carlisle looked uncertain. Of course he should be. It was true that we didn't really know Andrew, but Alice would see any danger coming and we could just kick him out if that happened. Edward seemed to think so too because he was nodding at Carlisle.

"You can stay as long as you need to." Carlisle said politely. I smiled and he grinned back. We could save interrogations for later. For now we need to introduce him to everyone else.

**Ok that was a really long chapter! Maybe that's cuz it's all you'll get unless you friggin REVIEW!! Seriously this thing is 8 pages long on my Microsoft word! So please…please review! I really want to continue this story but like I said before, this is ridiculous! And I expect you to keep reviewing too. 10 reviews for each chapter at least. That will be my new rule. So if you really love me…and this story…review! Review for your life batman!!**


	8. discovery

**A/n well if I'm posting this then that must mean 10 people reviewed. (-Mutters- it's about time). So here's the next chapter. And so you know each time I update I expect 10 reviews, unless it's an author's note. And it doesn't have to be exactly 10 either. You can still review if there's already 10 in you know. Thanks.**

**-Hailey Jojo**

**Discovery**

Over the next week we got to know Andrew better. We found that he could absorb other people's powers. I pouted a bit at that. I enjoyed being the only one to be able to talk to Carter and Daisy.

There were two other parts to his power. He could send someone else's power to someone else, so he could take Edwards power and allow me to read minds if he wanted to. And he could also prevent someone from using their power, so for a while I couldn't communicate with Carter and Daisy at all. That made me mad so I just had Emmett, whom I had grown very fond of, beat him with a shoe for me. Even though I could have done it myself, it was funner to watch.

After that he gave me my power back and, being the smarty I was, I quickly found out how to block that part of his power.

One day, I decided I needed to hunt. I heard quiet rustles in the bushes around me, almost so quiet that I wasn't quite sure if I was imagining it or not. It didn't take me long to find out who was following me though. I accessed a nearby squirrel's mind, and ordered it to attack the pale guy who was following me. It ran out to the end of its branch and jumped into the bushes. I heard a loud 'aarggh!!' and the squirrel came scampering out, closely followed by not just Andrew, but Emmett too.

Just as Emmett was about to grasp the squirrel and squash it to death, I used my more superior speed and snatched it away, stroking its head.

"Now, now Emmett." I scolded, my face stern. "Don't be mean to our fuzzy forest friends."

Andrew stared at me, astonished. "That so called 'friend' just tried to murder us!" he shouted. I giggled. Sometimes he could be so clueless.

Then Emmett pretended to pout at me. "You know you really shouldn't sick squirrels on your fan club over there. He's just so obsessive he couldn't help himself. I tried to stop him but noooooo!! No one listens to Emmett now do they?"

Andrew glared at him and I stared at him with one eyebrow raised. "Fan club?" I asked skeptically.

Emmett pressed on. "Oh yea, he's got t-shirts and hats and everything! He's even got little Hailey action figures!"

I made a mental note to check the closet in Andrew's new room, just in case Emmett was telling the truth.

"Well it you'll excuse me, I really have to hunt now." I said. Andrew protested.

"But I have to hunt too! That's the reason I followed you. I just wanted to see how long I could go unnoticed."

I shook my head. "I noticed you right away." I told him. He pouted. I laughed. There was nothing funnier than seeing a teenage vampire pout.

"Well…" Emmett interrupted. "I'd hate to ruin this flirting fest but I really must be going now." I laughed again as Emmett skipped merrily away. I had been wrong. There was nothing funnier than teenage vampire _skipping._

We walked along side by side, not saying anything. He stealthily slipped his hand into mine, and I pretended not to notice. I couldn't stand the silence, so I started humming the first verse of a song I had recently heard on the radio, fell in love with, and memorized right away. **(There are two songs that I have memorized the first time I ever heard them. I'm so skilled.) **When the chorus came I couldn't contain myself anymore.

_Fully Alive,_

_More then most ready to smile,_

_And love life,_

_Fully Alive,_

_Now she knows how to believe in futures!_

I ended with a bang. Literally. I guess I must have attempted dancing while singing, twirling about aimlessly. At the very last note I slammed into a tree, making it fall over. I could tell it was hollow from the thud it made, and ran over to inspect it.

Andrew hurried over to me, just to make sure I was alright, but I paid him no attention. I searched the trunk of the old tree for hollows. I ran my hand along the bottom and found one. I started pushing at the tree, trying to make it roll over. It was pretty heavy, even for me, and Andrew came over to help.

Then the small hollow I had found was facing us. I reached in and found three squirrels, two babies, and the other was the mother. She was dead, her head smashed against the wall and bent at an odd angle.

I gently lifted the babies out and cuddled them to my chest. They snuggled in and I looked up at Andrew sorrowfully. "I killed their mother" I said softly. He smiled weakly.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. Plus it's just a couple squirrels. They'll be fine, just put them back." He said, defending me.

Then I snapped. "It was too my fault!" I roared. He was taken aback, but I didn't care. I only continued my rant.

"I was the one stupid enough to try and dance in a small space, and if I just put them back, then my stupidity will have caused their deaths as well!"

Then I started to dry sob. I'm not quite sure why I was so sad about this, they were just ordinary squirrels, but I suppose it could be part of my power.

Andrew put a comforting arm around my shoulder, but I shook it off. I rose to my feet and shot off through the woods back towards home. I was minutely aware of Andrew following me, shouting my name, but I didn't care.

I looked down at the baby squirrels clutching to my shirt. Then I remembered the other squirrel I had been holding, the one I had told to attack Emmett and Andrew. I looked and saw it clutching my shoulder, its tiny front paws gripping the fabric and its legs and torso flailing about behind it. I reached over and placed it into my hands with the babies.

Then the Cullen house came into view, and I shot inside, up the stairs, and into my bedroom.

I slammed my door shut and set the three squirrels on my bed. I watched them scamper about on my bed in a confused state. After a minute or two of this, I filled them in on what was happening. Lucky for me squirrels could be pretty bright so it wasn't so hard to explain.

I found out that the adult was, in fact, their father, which was lucky enough. The children had just become old enough to eat nuts recently so there was no issue there. I was discussing names with my newly acquired friends when Edward came bursting in the room. I looked up at him, startled, and the squirrels fled into hiding.

"Nice going Edward!" I shouted. "You scared them away!"

I walked over to my new desk, and tried to coax one of the children, a male out of his hiding spot. I quietly whispered him to tell his father and his sister to come out, and he scampered off to find them.

Edward looked at me funny. "Esme won't be happy about you bringing wild animals into the house," He commented. "You could have just left them there you know."

I whipped around to face him, momentarily angry, but it faded away just as quickly, and I was suddenly sorrowful again.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," I mumbled. "It's not like _you're _the one who killed their mother."

Edward sighed and walked over to me. "Jasper and I both understand perfectly." He said, smiling lightly. I smiled too, but it didn't reach my eyes.

Just then three squirrels shimmied up the bed post and crawled onto my lap, looking at me curiously. "Could I…could I hold one?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"Are you sure you wouldn't eat it?" I asked sarcastically. He smiled innocently at me and I scoffed a bit, handing the little female over. "They don't have names," I commented.

Edward raised his eyebrow and thought for a minute. "We should name one….fluffy!" Edward said.

I glared at him. "What?!" he asked, apparently not seeing my point.

"You have to give them _actual _names bright one." I commented.

He pouted but continued thinking. "How about we name this one…hmmm…Janelle?"

I squealed. _That's perfect! _I told him through my mind. _Then this one, her brother, I'm gonna name him Aiden._

Then Andrew came bursting in the door. I took my chance here. "Hurry!" I told him. "What's the first guy name that pops into your head?"

He looked confused for a moment then said "Timothy."

I smiled and said, "Perfect. This one will be names Timothy."

Andrew raised one eyebrow at me and I did the same at him, but rotating between each eyebrow, so one went up and then the other. He sighed exasperatedly at my immaturity, but came to sit by me anyways.

He gently lifted Aiden out of my lap, so each of us was holding a squirrel. Then they all glanced at each other, as if in some private little communication, and then, in unison, leapt out of out laps. They scampered about on the floor, Aiden and Janelle play fighting, and Timothy watching to make sure they didn't hurt each other.

I sighed. How nice would it be to be a squirrel? They were just so cool…

All of a sudden it felt as though I were shrinking, and my skin felt strange. I looked at my hands and saw that they were actually paws, covered with chocolate brown fur. I looked up to see Edward and Andrew staring at me, and I sent a telepathic message to Edward.

_I think I found a new part to my power._

Then I scampered out the door at a vampire squirrel speed, which was even faster than it had been before. I ran right up to Emmett, who was playing on the wii with jasper, and jumped onto his head. This threw him off and he reached up to find what was on his head.

I bit his hand when it reached me and he started howling. I then jumped over to Jasper, who started panicking. I jumped back off and ran, Emmett close behind. Then I whirled around and concentrated on becoming a human shape again, holding my little paw in front of me. I felt myself growing, and soon I was back to normal, with my fist clenched in front of me. Just as I had planned, Emmett didn't have time to slow down and my fist went right into his gut.

He grimaced in pain and Jasper was laughing his head off a few feet away. Then I heard more laughter coming from the stairs as Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and Andrew walked down. I got a half-hug from Andrew and a high-5 from the rest.

"What…the…hell?" Emmett asked, out of unneeded breath. I grinned.

"I found a new part to my power and decided to test it on you." I said happily.

Edward was suddenly standing at my shoulder, his smile lingering on his face. "You really should tell Carlisle about this" he said seriously.

I nodded and said "As soon as he gets home." Carlisle was out working at the hospital at the moment.

And then we traveled outside to test out my power further.

**OK I think that's good enough. 10 more reviews please! Plus I'm not sure if I've said what season it is at the time but I'm saying it's summer so yeah.**


	9. practice

**A/n alright, I'm not quite sure how many reviews I've gotten, I didn't keep track this time. So, I'm sorry if this is way overdue, and you're lucky if it isn't. This will not happen again, so review! Review for your lives!!!**

**-Hailstorm**

**Practice**

The Cullen's were gathered on the back porch, and I was facing them from out in the yard. The drill here was, they would call out a random animal and I would try to change into it. We had actually discovered that I couldn't change in to certain animals, like a kangaroo or a giraffe or an elephant. I made a note to ask Carlisle about it when he got home.

"Be a bear!" called Emmett. Smiling, I changed into a cute little panda bear. Emmett frowned. "That's not a bear." He whined.

I laughed at his stupidity. "Of course it is Emmett. It's a PANDA bear!" and then the rest of the Cullen's burst out laughing with me, while Emmett sat and pouted.

"Try an owl" Rosalie suggested. I locked in on my power and concentrated on an owl. I shrunk from my panda size down to owl size, and my skin felt itchy as the feathers grew in. I peered in the mirror that we had set out, and saw my eyes had changed from topaz to a light amber color, and my plumage a snowy white.

Then we heard the purr of Edward's Volvo. He had gone to get Bella so she could see my new talent. I took flight and hurried to the tree line, watching from the branches of a large oak.

Edward led Bella across the lawn towards the porch, and I heard him talking to her.

"Where did she go?" Bella asked. "I'm not sure….she should be right here." I could tell he was lying. With his vampire eyes he had seen me flying to the trees. The other Cullen's were suppressing their laughter.

With an almighty screech, I flung myself off the branch and swooped over Bella's head. She screamed and raised her arms.

I flew right past her and did a 180 degree turn, coming back at her. This time I slowed as I got nearer, and landed neatly on her head. Bella screamed again, louder than before. Now that I was closer, this was deafeningly loud, as I already had vampire hearing and being an owl that was amplified even more.

I let out a feeble hoot, and fell from her head, momentarily blinded by the pain in my ears.

I slumped to the ground and morphed back into my human form, groaning and clutching my head.

"My ears…" I whimpered. "My poor poor ears….."

Bella, startled, looked to the ground and saw me lying there, where the owl was only moments before. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "Did I hurt your ears? I am so so sorry!"

I shook my head and groaned again, unable to communicate.

Edward chuckled and I glared at him through watering eyes. It was a good thing those tears could never spill. That would be humiliating.

I stood up, my legs trembling, my ears ringing. Emmett laughed at me from the porch. "There, now was that so hard?" he called sarcastically. "I didn't think that your ears effected your whole body!" and he started laughing again while everyone else stared at him, excluding me. I was glaring.

"You want me to show you how much that can hurt?" I asked him menacingly. If there was one thing I hated, that was being teased.

Emmett's laughter stopped abruptly and his eyes widened. Andrew grinned madly and shoved Emmett into the clearing, and I advanced upon him.

I leapt up and, in midair, morphed into a black howler monkey, and landed on Emmett's shoulders. Then I sucked in a deep breath and screeched into Emmett's ear as loudly as I could.

Emmett gasped and fell to his knees, clutching his head just as I had done. I stopped and morphed back to my regular self, standing right next to him. I know it was cruel to put such a big guy in so much pain but hey, in my book, he deserved it.

Emmett groaned again and hauled himself to his feet, wobbling on the spot. I put out my arm to steady him. Hey, I'm not heartless.

"Now amplify that by about 10." I said softly. "You feel my pain now?"

Emmett nodded and returned to the porch; Where Edward and Bella were now sitting.

"I think that's enough practice for today" Alice murmured, and Jasper nodded in agreement, wincing. I realized that he could probably feel the pain that Emmett and I had just gone through.

I smiled and nodded, and I headed back to my family. I sighed and sat down on a free porch step, resting my back on Andrew's knees. I felt his surprise at this gesture, and I suppressed a giggle. Back at school, this was normal for me. My friends and I always shared seats, sat on each others laps, and rested our elbows on each others shoulders. It was a perfectly normal thing for me.

I sighed and put my hands behind my head, staring at the clear blue sky. The clouds looked so soft….I had always wanted to touch a cloud, ever since my first time in an airplane (**I have been in an airplane so many times…cuz we used to go to Florida every other winter, now we go pretty much every winter. In February. That's why I want it to be February 15****th**** right now, so I can go someplace a hell of a lot warmer than Duluth Minnesota.)**

That's when I realized that, if I really wanted to, I could go touch one right now.

As that thought clicked into my mind, I stood up and changed into a bald eagle. I flapped my mighty wings (**ha, for some reason I love that sentence) **and took flight. I soared high up into the sky until I reached the very bottom of the lowest cloud. I skimmed around it and brushed the tips of my wings to the powdery white fluff.

I was hardly surprised to find my wing wet after that. Every person my age ought to know that clouds are made up of water. I soared higher and swooshed right through a very large cloud.

Now I was soaking, and I was finding it very hard to fly in that state. So I slowed and started to descend.

Then I was jolted as a gust of wind caught me. I was flung up higher into the sky. I fought against the flurry but it was useless. Even with my vampire strength, I was stuck. The wind was much too strong. It whipped me back and forth, up and down. I was quickly losing control, and the fact that the wind and water together were making my feathers stick up everywhere, making it impossible to steer correctly.

Then an even harder wind struck, and I was blown backwards. I felt myself falling, and the house dropped out of sight. And I was still falling….and I could tell there was no one to catch me…

**Ooh Cliffie!! You better update quick and find out what happens! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!**


	10. capture

A/n ok, screw you people who don't review

**A/n ok, screw you people who don't review. I'm taking advice that I got from a nice person and very good writer at the very beginning of this story. (Thanks FullMetal Alchemistress!) This is gonna be sort of a practice thing, and I don't even care how many reviews I get anymore. Although they are still greatly appreciated. I just want to know what kind of stuff my readers are into. If there's something you want to see in this story, please don't be afraid to tell me about it. Stories are better when you have input in them!**

**-Hailstorm.**

**p.s. I just realized, that two people have said my story is unrealistic (yeah, you guys know who you are) and I was just wondering, since when have fanfictions been REALISTIC? I mean, come on. **

**Capture**

_Recap:_ _Then an even harder wind struck, and I was blown backwards. I felt myself falling, and the house dropped out of sight. And I was still falling….and I could tell there was no one to catch me…_

I swooshed through the air, pummeling ever closer to the hard, unforgiving ground below me. 

Then an idea struck me. I morphed back into my human image then I could change back into a bird so I could fly again and not get splattered.

I was approaching the trees now, and I struggled to concentrate. I needed to concentrate! But I couldn't. I was too scared, and I was getting very close to the canopy of the woods now, and panic was setting in. 

I closed my eyes and focused, burying the panic deep into the back of my brain. It was still there, but it wasn't as strong. 

I opened my eyes as I was morphing, and saw the treetops just below me. That blasted my concentration and I was stuck with the wings of a raven and my same vampire body. I struggled, flapping the wings that could only just barely support my body. 

The wings helped decrease the speed of my fall, but only just. I crashed through the trees and landed on a branch, rather uncomfortably, with the twigs jutting into my stomach and the air knocked out of me by the force of the landing.

I looked down and saw the ground still a good 20 feet below me. I was caught on a branch and hanging in midair. Could the situation get any worse?

Then I heard a creaking sound to my left and looked over toward the trunk of my tree. The branch was creaking downwards, and before I had time to morph, it snapped and I was falling again, tumbling through ever more branches, whacking my arms, legs, torso, and finally, my head. Then everything was black and I could only remember the sensation of dropping, the pain…

_XXX_

I opened my eyes some hours later, having finally healed from my crashing fall. I looked at my surroundings and was surprised to see that she was in a cozy looking one-room log cabin. I gazed at the wooden furniture in awe, wondering how I ever had gotten there. 

And finally I spotted the chair with the velvet cushion, hidden in shadow. There appeared to be a dark figure on it, watching through half opened eyes.

I coughed to clear my throat. The only word I could manage was "umm…."

"There is no need to speak, dear one." The voice said. It was meant to be in a friendly way, but no amount of sugar coating could hide the low coldness in the figures voice.

"Umm…" I said again. I felt like a huge idiot. Was 'umm' all that I could say?

There was a low snickering from the corner, and the figure rose, stepping out of the shadows. 

I gasped as the persons face was revealed.

He had bleach blonde hair, pale skin, and deep blazing red eyes. There was an endless anger and a need to cause pain in his eyes. And strangely enough I recognized him.

"Collin." I breathed. He had been my boyfriend a couple years back, and it had been an abusive relationship.

He chuckled at my astonished facial expression. "Yes, Dear Hailey. I've come back for you, like I always said I would. His eyes glinted dangerously and I flinched away from him. 

"I've been following you for quite a while now, just waiting for the right time…..you see, I control the elements, and it was I who conjured up the wind that brought you here."

I just stared at him in wide-eyed shock. How could this be?

"And I also believe there is someone who is just _dying _to talk to you again."

I gulped. His evil cronies had known he was abusive, and always cheered him on whenever he got in a fight. I wondered if it was one of them who he had along with him.

But when he finally opened the only door and pulled in another figure, I was quite surprised at who it was.

She had long blonde hair, the same pale skin as us, and endless black eyes. This was the face of my best friends, Tayler. 

Collin pushed her in my general direction. She stumbled and almost fell, but I hurried over to her and held her up. I grasped her shoulders and we gazed into each others eyes for a few milliseconds before I pulled her into a hug.

We both started dry sobbing then. I sat her down on the bed I had previously been lying on and plopped down next to her, one arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder. It was obvious I wasn't the only one who had been abused here. Tayler seemed thin and remarkably frail for a vampire, and it was clear from her eyes and her exhaustion that she hadn't been allowed to hunt for ages.

I glared at Collin warily and asked "Why did you change her? Why did you bring her here?"

Collin chuckled at me again and sighed. "I should think you would be happy to be reunited with your best friend."

I continued to glare at him and he smiled. "It was not upon my request that she was brought here." He told me. He gestured to towards the door as it swung open again, and he said "I do believe you remember Mark?"

I groaned and put my head in my hands. Mark was Collin's best friend, and he had always had a thing for Tayler. 

I sighed in misery. Was there no chance at escape? Then it hit me. _Escape!_

I let the fury build in my chest, fury that Tayler was being treated in this way. Then I lifted my head and glared at the two so-called men standing in front of me, fire burning in my eyes. They almost looked scared for a moment, and then their faces were calm again.

I stood up, straightening my back to achieve my full height, then let out a ferocious growl and leapt at them, concentrating on turning in to a tiger and biting their heads off. 

I soared at them, but I wasn't changing. There was no electricity, no power flowing through me. My leap fell short and I fell with a tremendous thump on the hard wooden floor. The unneeded breathe was knocked out of me, just as it had been in the tree, and I gazed dazedly up at the abusers, who were now laughing at my expense. 

I stood shakily and tried to transform again, into something small and un-seeable, something that could slip through a tiny crack. A germ.

But it still wouldn't work. It were as though my powers had suddenly…well…turned off.

**A/n ok, I think this is one of my best chapters. And for those of you who may be wondering, no, I do not really have an abusive boyfriend nor have I ever. It was just the only thing I could think of. I'm not demanding it, but please review!**


	11. rescue?

A/n OH

**A/n OH. MY. GOD. I haven't updated for sooooooo long and I am SO sorry. I don't even have a good excuse. I just have a lot of things I do on the computer nowadays and my parents always kick me off. And I also blame a reader who will not be named. He or she left a review that was really horrid and made me ALMOST think about stopping the story, but then I decided 'screw her, if she doesn't like it then she shouldn't read it' and so you can thank me for thinking that cuz otherwise this story might have ended. If you want, go to the review and look. It would be the two very large reviews with mean stuff in 'em. So yeah. Here's the chapter finally, I really hope you enjoy it since I made you wait so long for it.**

**Rescue?**

The two men continues laughing as I struggled to breathe, struggled to know what was going on. Finally Collin stopped laughing and decided to enlighten me.

"That would be Mark's power" he told me, a smirk still on his face. "He can make it so the powers of others no longer work."

I cursed in my mind. How inconvenient.

"Now if you'll excuse us, ladies, we would like to go hunting. There's a small campground nearby. And don't even try to escape. This cabin was made vampire proof. Not even as some single celled organism could you get out, and even if you could, Mark will be monitoring your power. You won't be able to use it."

I cursed silently as the two men left. They would be monitoring my power. There was no way to escape. But then a thought hit me.

They never said they would monitor Tayler's power, whatever it was.

I turned quickly to her and said in hushed tones, hoping she could speak "Tayler, this is very important. What is your power?"

"I-I can t-talk to people over l-long dist-tances w-with my m-m-mind" She said quietly, tripping over her words.

I brightened immediately. This was _perfect!_

"Ok Tayler, listen to me. This is very important. Look in that direction" I pointed in the general direction of the Cullen's house. "Find a large white house with eight vampires in it and give them this message." I found a piece of paper and a pencil lying on a desk and wrote my message.

"Now I want you to say what's on this paper to a vampire with bronze colored hair and the ability to read minds. His name is Edward."

Tayler nodded and I watched as she got a far off look on her face. I got worried as the look went on; stretching for a longer and longer time, fearing that she couldn't find the house before Collin and Mark got back. But then she spoke softly.

"I-I found it. Large white house, surrounded with trees, many vampires. Found the bronze haired one. Give him message now?"

"Yes" I whispered. "Give him the message now."

Tayler's eyes squeezed shut and she said the message quietly out loud, as if Edward was right here beside us, listening to it.

"Edward Cullen, My name is Tayler. I'm with Hailey. We're in danger and we need help. Go to the woods in the north east, until you find a cabin. Bring reinforcements, these guys are tough. And please, hurry!"

Tayler opened her dark eyes then, and nodded. I sighed in relief.

"H-how long do you think it'll take them to get here?" Tayler whispered fearfully.

"Not long" I said, utmost confidence in my voice. "Edward is incredibly fast, and they all go faster when they know their help is needed."

Tayler smiled, and then we were silent as we heard two pairs of footsteps, coming from a long way off.

Minutes later, Collin and Mark came bursting in, laughing heartily. _Must've eaten some drunk humans or something…_ I thought.

Collin sat on the bed next to me, putting his arm lazily around my shoulders. I tried to cringe away but his grip tightened. Mark did the same to Tayler, making it so we were sandwiched between the guys.

Collin turned his head to me, a tilted smile on his face and his breathing fast. I crinkled my nose and recoiled from the stench of blood on his breath.

"Come on babe, don't be like that. You know you want me." Collin said. Yup, definitely some drunk humans.

I heard Tayler whimpering on the other side of me and I turned to see Mark, closing in for the kill. Well, in his mind it was probably a kiss but…you get what I mean.

I narrowed my eyes, reached out and smacked him hard across the face. Collin immediately went over to his buddy, who had probably lost a few teeth cuz I just smack that hard, so I quickly grabbed Tayler and scurried to the other side of the room, sitting in the shadows. It wouldn't delay them at all, but I didn't like being near them.

Then I heard Tayler's voice whisper across my mind, using her power to tell me something.

_I just sent Edward another message. _Tayler's voice told me. _I told him to hurry. That we're afraid for our lives at this point._

I twitched my head upward a small amount and I could tell she knew that was my acknowledgement.

We sat quietly there in the shadows, looking at the bruise that was darkening on Mark's cheek. I smiled. I didn't even know that vampires could bruise. I thought you had to have blood for that.

Soon we bored of the men's actions though, so we sat as still as we could, keeping our ears open for signs of movement outside the cabin. Then it occurred to me there probably wouldn't be any. I mean, they wouldn't want the guys to hear, so they would be silent. And if the men couldn't hear it, then we wouldn't be able to either. Damn.

As soon as I thought that last word, I heard a large roar outside, and Emmett barreled through the "vampire proof" door, and the rest of the Cullen family flooded in after him.


	12. Rescue!

Yay, another chapter

**Yay, another chapter!! I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO…. –drum roll- EdwardObsessedForever!! Thanks so much, That's the first review I've gotten in a while. I mean really, just because I'm not demanding reviews anymore, doesn't mean that I don't want them. I still wish you would review, even though you don't have to. That's about it. So on with the story!**

**Rescued**

I let out a sigh of relief that wasn't even able to be heard in the chaos. I saw Emmett and Jasper roaring and advancing towards Mark and Collin, and Carlisle was getting a fire ready. Alice and Rosalie were right beside me and Tayler, trying to help us up and out into the car, where Esme was waiting.

I got up with Alice's help and looked around. I didn't see Andrew at first but then I saw him leaning smugly in the doorway. I pulled away from Alice and flung myself at him. I landed in his arms, which wrapped around me in a surprised way, and I dry sobbed. I had been scared for my life and finally here they were.

I looked up at him then and he still had a trace of smugness on his face. I must have looked confused because he said "I figured that their powers must be pretty strong for them to hold _you _back, so I accessed into _my _power to stop theirs.

I sighed in relief again. Mark could hold no one back with his power right now.

I leaped back suddenly as two shapes darted past me in a blur, and I heard a roar of frustration from behind me. I looked to see Emmett and Jasper, heading for the door, and I noticed that Collin and Mark were out of sight.

"Leave it Emmett." I said quietly. The whole room turned to me and blinked confusedly.

"But.. That guy just kept you hostage….and you _don't _want us to kill him??" Emmett asked, completely confused

"I don't think he'll be back. And even if he is, Alice will know."

Everyone nodded and Andrew swung me up in his arms and carried me out to the car. I didn't mind, even though he knew I could walk myself. Tayler came behind, with Alice kindly supporting her.

"This girl needs to hunt…but I'm not sure if she's well enough to." Alice said.

Edward volunteered to go hunting and bring something back for Tayler, so we sat around, me on Andrew's lap, until he returned.

As soon as Tayler scented the blood of the huge grizzly that Edward brought back, she went wild. She threw herself at it and sucked it dry in a matter of seconds. She looked up then, her eyes still black but more of a gray color.

"I suppose that will have to do for now…she can hunt more when we get back" I said.

The rest nodded and we all piled into the car and Edward, being the speed devil he is, took the drivers seat and we sped back to the house.

As we arrived I got out of the car behind everyone else and I stiffened. I sensed something was there that wasn't supposed to be…

I looked up and snarled as I saw two shadows lurking at the side of the house. The Cullens all looked back at me and then followed my gaze. They all took up fighting positions as they saw what I did.

Collin and Mark stalked out of the shadows and Tayler cowered against me. I didn't move until I heard the smooth, cold voice ringing across the clearing towards us.

"This isn't the end you know. We will return. And we will succeed next time." Collin shouted.

I hardly even knew what happened next until afterwards. I remember the feeling of being tugged, and I looked up and saw Collin's face. He was trying to capture me again. Stupid move.

Andrew Flung himself at Collin, eyes blazing. I couldn't even see him, he was moving so fast. Before I knew it Edward was ready with a fire and Collin was knocked into it. I winced and plugged my ears as he started screaming.

Tayler whimpered then, and I looked around. Mark was nowhere to be seen. I cursed under my breath.

XXX

A few hours later, Tayler had hunted and we were all crowded in the living room, telling the Cullens of our "adventure".

Andrew had me on his lap the whole time, and I could sense his relief that I was back and safe.

Carter jumped up on my lap, purring, almost as happy as Andrew that I was safe.

After that it was me and Tayler, walking around outside and talking. Talking about what we'd missed in the time we'd been apart, and how we'd come to be in this situation. She gasped as I explained the death of the rest of my family. She absolutely adored them for some reason I couldn't fathom.

Tayler's story wasn't as bad. She wasn't really sure what happened, but she had a good guess. All she knew for sure is that she had fallen asleep at home and when she woke up she was in Mark and Collin's cabin. As soon as they saw she was awake Mark bit her… She wasn't sure if her parents were still alive or not.

Tayler continues talking, and I sort of zoned her out. I had stuff to think about. I thought about Andrew, and the obvious fact that he liked me. I thought about Bella, about how she too could be in danger as long as Mark hunted Tayler. And of course I thought about Mark himself too, about how long it would take him to strike, because he so obviously would.

I then heard the warning call of a nearby bird, and a sound from the bushes so quiet I wasn't quite sure if I had actually heard it.

I was on the defensive then, all my muscles tense and my senses heightened, but Tayler didn't seem to notice. That's why she was vulnerable as Mark jumped out of the bushes, coming straight at her.

I jumped quickly in front of her, since I was more ready for a fight, and still furious at him for what he'd done to her.

This was one thing Mark didn't suspect. He didn't know I was still a newborn. He didn't expect me to be strong.

The first thing I did was shove him down. That way he couldn't get to Tayler when I was busy changing.

The second thing I did was phase. I turned into a large pitch black wolf, saying as that was the closest thing I could get to a vampires only enemy.

I leapt on his back and Phased back to my vampire form. I turned to look at Tayler, my eyes telling her very clearly to run back to the others where she was safe. She knew by now that it is always best to do as I say, so she bolted back in the direction of the house.

I was about to turn back to Mark, but he had been biding his time. He gave a huge push on the ground which got him back on his feet and sent me flying into a tree. I sat there for a moment, dazed, and that was all he needed. He dashed off where Tayler had disappeared, and within moments I heard a muffled scream.

I got up quickly, shaking my head to get the stars out of my eyes. I darted after them, but I couldn't seem to find a trace of where they'd gone. I cursed to myself and rushed back to the Cullen house, bursting through the door and shrieking at the top of my lungs, even though I knew that wasn't necessary.

"He's got her!! Mark took Tayler!!"

Within seconds I had the rest of the Cullens beside me. Alice had a blank look, seeing into the future to see if Tayler would be alright. Andrew was standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders, trying to calm me, while Emmett was cracking his knuckles.

Edward was sending out a mental scan, trying to locate the two. I hoped that they hadn't left the range of his power, and I hoped that Mark hadn't blocked Tayler's.

Soon Edward opened his eyes. "They just got out of my range. I can't hear them anymore, but they went that way." He pointed towards the East.

My eyes narrowed and before anyone could say a thing, I was out the door and running towards the East.


End file.
